Talk:Viktor/@comment-58.172.168.153-20120607103835/@comment-4902459-20120608053119
Its awesome that people still want to play Viktor and the sheer fact that theres normally going to highly detailed and helpful reponses from Armegdon and Rust x Rust is always amazing. Very little I can say though to expand on the guide that Armegdon wrote despite my tendencies to accidentally type walls of text and then go damn it. Oh well screw it im posting it. Any item reccomendations for the OP etc, when to get certain items and what items you generally should get ideally or if your forced to gimp your build with resistances how to maximise your remaining item slots. One of the biggest things with viktor's build is the fact that he technically only has 5 item slots, due to his passive eating one slot up. Not neccesarily a bad thing but if it reachs late game when everybody has their full builds you will not be the biggest burstiest mage out there as you are missing out on either more ability power to build your situational item (banshees, QSS etc) or your risking your life to have more ap and as such more damage. First lets talk summoner spells before going onto the items which you need to worry about later. Remember this is all personal opinion and as such may not work for you or what I say does'nt work too well may work beatifully well. This is just a personal guide based on personal experience. Teleport: Teleport provide you a fast way to get back to lane, reinforce an ally or to backdoor. Useful always and often. Another great part about teleport is that if multiple people on your team are using teleport then the opposing team does not know who is going to appear in their lane. They don't nkow if its going to be the mage who might burst them down or the ad carry who drives them away. Merely teleporting to an allied turret is almost always early game a useful way to make the opposing champion to back off. Later game its mainly used for backdooring and reinforing allies at ward locations. I don't generally use this on Viktor, he needs to make full use of both summoner spells as much as possible. Cooldown 300 seconds, with appropriate masteries it down as low as 255. Clairvoyance: Useful for checking buff locations to see if their up and also good for checking brush later game or early game if your unsure of what their doing. Also good within the first 10 seconds of the game if you CV their summoning platform. This allows your team to know what items they have and as such you can counterpick items if you have to. Useful always and often. 70 second cooldown, with appropriate masteries goes down to 60. Flash: Almost always needed on viktor unfortunatly as his gravity field is not a guarenteed stun they can just flash over and proceed to CC you. You have no way to jump walls so Flash goes a long way to either escaping or chasing down and killing the poor fellow. Cooldown 265, with appropriate masteries goes down as low as 210. Promote: Good for pushing a lane and especially if you really want that tower dead, however it doesnt really have a place with Viktor, there are more useful summoner spells. It can only be used when theres a siege minion around and late game if does not a terrible lot as most champs can just 3 shot the guy. Cooldown 180 seconds, with appropriate goes down as low as 153. Ignite: Now we get to some of the really juicy masteries. True damage is always good and it is wonderful due to the whole grievous wounds deal as well. Good early game to help secure a kill and late game to either reduce the healing a ad carry is gaining or to just assist in the kill. Useful occasionally, not generally my choice of summoner spell. Cooldown is 180 seconds, with appropriate masteries goes down as low as 153. Clarity: Gives mana back upon use. What more could you want with mana hungry viktor. Usually really good early game, I can personally use all my mana clarity and by the time im just about to run out again I find its just coming off cooldown. Good early game to deceive your opponent or to push your lane with more spells however the disadvantage is that later game you normally have the mana regen to sustain yourself between fights almost indefinatly. So early game usage is amazing however it does fall off severely late game, but there will always be that one time where you go if only I had one more death ray or gravity field. Cooldown is 180 seconds normally, with appropriate masteries it is 153. Cleanse: Cleanse is useful if you know there's life threatening CC on the way, othewise its a screw you once in a while to someones CC. The only disadvantage with Cleanse is that it cannot be used against suppresion so champins such as Malzahar, Warwick and similar champs if they catch you out of position your going to be kept out of position because of this. Not to mention that QSS does the same thing, removes suppression as well and has a significantly lower cooldown on when it can be activated. Cooldown is 180 second normally, with appropriate masteries it is 153. Surge: Surge increases attack speed and sbility power by a modest amount and also makes you slightly larger increasing your hitbox which means skillshots hit you slightly easier. The attack speed increase means nothing to Viktor while the increased ability power doesn't last long. To be honest there are better summoner spells to take. Cooldown is 180 and with appropriate masteries is 153. Smite: Smite is a large amount of true damage to a minion or champion pet. This scales with level to an extent and is useful at stealing key buffs and dragon or even baron. Sounds good and all but this is generally used by junglers only. Don't take this with anybody but a jungler in my opinion. Cooldown is 70 seconds, with appropriate masteries is goes down to 60 seconds. Revive: Revive automatically brings your champion back to life if they were previously deprived of the chance to show them how great your new deathcap/augment/insert random awesome ap item of doom here. It also gives a health boost to boot which gives a tiny bit more survivability. My reccomendation? Never. This summoner spell is even worse than stuff like garrison which won't be listed due to it being dominion only and this being for ummoners rift spells. Revive has such a long cooldown that even though you just came back to life you can only use it once in a blue moon. That being said since its only good when your dead, your aim is to not be dead and inflict the dead status effect on the opposing ap mid or *insert champion name here*. Cooldown is hideously long at 540 seconds this is a nine minute cooldown. Meaning in a quick game you get to use it 2-3 times tops and in a long game up to five. Appropriate masteries reduce the cooldown significantly but its still one of the ongest summoner spell cooldowns in the game at 459 seconds, still 7 and a half minutes approximatly >_>. Heal: Nearing the end at last, heal. Self explanatory, hit a button get heals, not as good as having a taric or soraka or sona constantly cleaning your character but eh what are you going to do, this can help you make yourself almost irresistable bait and when they dive you you heal and counterattack (ideally for the kill) but if you don't get the kill who cares you foced them to recall, meaning lost exp and gold and a more pushed lane for you woo :D. Useful early game and not so much late game as everyone does more than heal does anything for. I've seen a couple Viktors with heal but not really but cup of tea. Cooldown is 270 normally and with appropriate masteries is 230. Ghost: Ghosts can be scary thank goodness this makes you one and you can either scare opponents (not reccomended) or alternatively run away really (my primary usage) or chase really fast (i normally don't get the chance). Useful always and often and ignores unit collision which means you won't get stuck on your pesky minions who are like 'He's running away better feed the enemy champion' Cooldown is 210 normally and with appropriate masteries is 179.0 Exhaust: Phew, talk about sore hands. Okay Exhaust is amazing always. No questions asked. Can be throw on almost anyone and produce amazing results (don't throw it on the support please don't) Ruduce an ad carry to rubble due to massive AS debuff, gret to chase or escape due to the massive MS debuff. Also has a lesser AP debuff that can still save you from the burst of that AP carry that roared out of the brush at you COUGH *FIZZ* COUGH. I noramlly take this spell a it is always useful during the game and you will secure kills or force enemies to fall back and lose gropund due to the reduced effectivness of them. Cooldown is 210 normally and with appropriate masteries is 179. What I normally take are Flash and Exhaust, occasionly I will take ignite over exhaust or ghost to get out quicker. I take clarity rarely and the rest never. Man I suck at writing short posts. Damn wall of text. Ah well. Next post I make will actually have the items I said I would do in it, and I will do a part about how well Viktor does against certain match ups with differents types of champions. Hope this proved informative and I know I missed the items screw it i'll do it later. Maybe in a few hours when im not being called to make a piece of jewellery. Join the glorious evolution!